Louis Auguste de Grandelumiere
Louis Auguste de Grandelumiere (1729-Present) is a Grandelumierian Prince and Nobleman. He is the nephew of the current Empress, Sophie Antoinette I. Early Life Louis was born on the 6th May 1729 to Emperor Louis Philippe XI and Empress Consort Freya Isabelle IV of Grandelumiere at the Chateau du Lillemont.. As a child, Louis was very ambitious in reading and learning. He loved to study history and enjoyed studying the History of Grandelumiere. Louis was very skilled in Harpsichord, and loved to play many songs on it. He was skilled in literature and loved to create stories and imagine things. As he developed he soon found more of who he was. He realized that he was isolating himself from his siblings and friendship, and soon decided that he would start to be more social, he soon came to enjoy conversations, games with his siblings, the house maids used to say that he was 'a very happy child who always had the spirit to play and do what he loved'. Later Life Louis later reached the age where he started attending court events. When he joined the Imperial Court at the correct age, he was given the title of 'Le Duc de Luxembourg'. His new ability to attend court functions and gatherings let him experience his social side even more. The courtiers soon came to know him and also realized how happy he was most of the time. Louis enjoyed many things within the court of Grandelumiere. Whenever he would go to Dijon, he would always travel around the city. He became very religious and enjoyed the teachings of Cardinal Joseph Baptiste de Vendome. He would attend every mass at church and was strongly passionate about the Lord. He was very passionate about doing everything he could for the people he loved and cared about. He held a close relationship with his sister, Mariette Florie de Grandelumiere. The Illness Plague In 1760, the Empire was hit by a mass of illness and disease. The Imperial Family was no exception to this. Although Louis was generally unharmed and did not fall ill, his siblings were. Most of Louis' siblings died in this crisis and this affected him quite deeply, as he was very close to his siblings. Thankfully for him, his dear sister, Mariette Florie was still there for him. However, they were heavily affected when they found out that their own father, Louis XI, was diagnosed with the Tuberculosis virus. The Death of Louis XI On boxing day of 1760, the Emperor Louis XI passed away from Tuberculosis. Louis was not at Dijon at that time, as he was with his family at his home, Le Chateau du Lillemont. However, his peace was broke short when a man dressed in pure black rode up on a loud, trotting horse. He ran to the door and asked what the matter was, it was at that point that he was informed that his father, Louis XI, had passed away. He dropped the floor and cried, "Oh, great fate! Why must you take the best of us! My father will be at peace with you, but at what cost!" Louis was in mourning for many weeks, and he noticed a change in his sister, Mariette Florie, she became stricken with grief and lost most of her personality. Louis was very upset himself, but he tried to push through it to help his sister through it. Mariette Florie's departure. Louis tried to do whatever he could to help Mariette through this grief, but she would not forgive herself for not being at her Father's side during his death. Mariette decided that she was, "A house spider at a party" as she described it. She could not forgive herself, and decided she needed a fresh start. She left for Versailles, whilst leaving, she embraced Louis and said, "My only regret is leaving you, my dear brother". Louis was then left with no siblings. He vowed that he would revive the House of Lowell-Bourbon. Which he has done quite successfully, with his 3 remaining children, Alexandre, Josette and Amilie. Present Day In the present day, at the age of 30, Louis has pushed through the departure of his father and is returning to his former, happy self. Although he will never completely forget the catastrophe with his father, he will continue to live happily. As he believes that His Father is at the right hand side of the Lord, and he would want Louis to move on. Louis still remains in the court of Grandelumiere, having many courtier friends. He is applying for a Grand Officer position and hopes to have an effect in politics and making life better for the people of Grandelumiere. Whatever comes next for Louis is unknown, but he vows to stay strong, for his father and his siblings.